Un gamin, et une nuit change tout
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Les nuits d'insomnies, ça a parfois du bon. Et cette soirée-là fut bénéfique pour le Geek. One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Patron/Le Geek.


_Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks et ses personnages fictifs appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet._

_Et pardonnez-moi d'avance, le Patron est totalement OOC... Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Innocent, fragile et incapable de se défendre seul. Voila à quoi se résumait son caractère. S'il aurait choisi, il aurait gardé sa légendaire répartie de la saison 1 : Un bon troll bien détestable. Mais personne ne pouvait revenir en arrière, ni s'échapper de l'esprit de son créateur. Soit on restait, soit on mourrait. Mais de toute manière, on ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. C'était impossible.

C'est sûr ces amères pensées que le Geek ne se redressa sur le bord de son lit, un peu triste, abandonnant sa peluche Pikachu sur son oreiller, et câlina brièvement son Kirby. Il souffrait de son rôle de punching-ball humain, que ce soit par des actes de violence verbales ou physiques. Il poussa un soupir en quittant sa chambre. À regrets, bien sûr, car en ce moment, il ne voulait croiser personne. Mais il avait très soif, peut-être qu'une bière pouvait lui remonter un peu le moral.

Il descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Oui, il était très tard au domicile des Sommet, et tout le monde dormait à part lui. Il entendit un bruit sourd en passant devant le laboratoire du Prof, suivit de petits chuchotements et des jurons. Ne voulant en savoir davantage sur ce qui se tramait dans la pièce du scientifique, il se faufila dans la cuisine avec la discrétion d'un ninja, et ouvrit délicatement le frigo. S'asseyant sur une chaise de libre, ce n'est qu'après qu'il remarqua la présence du Patron, assit sur le canapé, les bras croisés. Il sursauta, de peur qu'il ne le voit à son tour.

"Pa... Patron ?" Fit-il de sa petite voix tremblotante.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait appelé, mais le criminel n'eut aucune réaction. Peut-être qu'il dormait ? Puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, d'abord ?

Le Geek finit rapidement sa bière, et s'approcha tout doucement, de peur que ce soit une mauvaise blague. Mais quand il fut installé à côté de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il roupillait vraiment. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Les lunettes aux verres opaques posées au bout du nez, les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et sa chemise entrouverte sous sa veste lui donnait un côté plutôt... Mignon. (si, "mignon" et "Patron" dans la même phrase ça s'peut !) En réalité, cela lui enlevait le côté pervers psychopathe qu'il abordait souvent.

L'observant sous toutes les coutures, le gamin se mit à réfléchir de plus belle. Il avait tellement envie de rester avec lui... Il possédait ce petit "truc" qui le rendait rassurant rien qu'en le fixant. Il vint se lover dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux. Oui, il voulait vraiment dormi avec lui, même s'il y avait de nombreuses chances qu'il le regrette le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'il fut plongé dans un profond sommeil, le Patron le serra un peu plus contre lui. Bien sûr qu'il ne dormait pas, il n'avait juste pas entendu le petit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle. Et il avait préféré ne pas lui répondre.

"Bonne nuit, gamin..." Lui souffla-t-il en lui passant une main derrière la nuque.

Il esquissa un vague sourire, et ferma à son tour les yeux.

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez vers 6 heures du matin, et le Hippie était le premier à se lever, accompagné par la Fille. Alors qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, la blonde s'étonna.

"Mais t'as déjà un joint à la bouche dès le matin ? Tu dors avec, ou quoi ?

-Comment tu l'sais, grosse ?"

Elle lâcha un soupir de désespoir, et atterri finalement au salon. Elle eut un regard des plus surpris quand elle vit le Geek endormi dans les bras du Patron.

"Hé, Hippie, regarde ! Murmura-t-elle à l'intention du drogué. Ils sont trop adorables !

-Alors j'ai pas d'hallucinations, grosse ?"

Elle rit doucement, amusée, avant de se rendre à la cuisine. Le Hippie la suivit au lieu d'aller délirer sur le canapé, il ne voulait pas réveiller les deux garçons, même s'il restait une place.

Finalement, Mathieu daigna se lever à son tour, et eut une mine bizarre en voyant le petit "couple" sur le divan. Il écarquilla les yeux, restant statique.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel...

-Chut ! Lui dit la Fille à voix basse. Tu vas les réveiller !"

Le schizophrène, hébété, retourna lentement à l'étage. Soudain, le Hippie demanda :

"Mais au fait, il est passé où l'Panda, grosse ?

-Je sais pas... Tu veux du café ?"

Il hocha positivement la tête, alors qu'il continuait à observer les deux garçons. Il eut un air à peine étonné lorsque le Patron se réveilla en sursaut.

"Tout va bien, gros ?

-Mêle toi d'ton cul, le bouffeur de soja.

-Oh, ça va, gros, peace and love ! S'offusqua ledit bouffeur de soja.

-Putain de...

-Patron ?"

Le petit à la casquette s'était réveillé, observant le criminel, une légère pointe de stupeur dans le regard.

"Tiens, salut gamin.

-Viens, on les laisse tranquille ! Dit la fille au Hippie.

-Mais j'en ai trop priiiiis..."

La blonde traîna le camé par le col et l'entraîna à l'étage, croyant plus judicieux de laisser le Patron et le Geek seuls (espèce de tarée, laisser un pédophile et un enfant seuls, ça va pas ?!)

Le Patron pencha son visage au dessus de celui du Geek, un sourire en coin.

"Pourquoi t'as dormi avec moi ?

-Ben... Je... T-Tu avais l'air..."

Il ne voulait pas finir sa phrase, déballer tout son sac devant le pervers était une mauvaise idée. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui cacher indéfiniment ce qu'il pensait. Il savait qu'il allait le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"J'avais l'air ? Insista-t-il.

-...Rassurant... Enfin, non... Si..."

Le Patron eut un petit rire rauque, avant de s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Le gamin s'empourpra honteusement suite à cette approche un peu trop direct, alors que le criminel sourit de nouveau.

"C'est toujours intéressant à savoir."

Oh, puis zut.

L'enfant ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il lui passa par la tête à ce moment-là, mais c'était sûrement une erreur. Il empoigna le sadique par le col de sa chemise, et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, délicatement, débutant un baiser inoubliable. Il ne se connaissait pas cette audace presque effrayante, même si cela ne déplaisait pas au Patron, acceptant son baiser sans hésitation.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent où ainsi, ils restèrent dans cette position, se partageant leurs sentiments sans paroles. Bien sûr que le Patron aimait le Geek, sinon, il se serait moqué de lui, il ne l'aurait pas accepté dans ses bras cette nuit-là.

"T'es mignon, gamin...

-Je... Je suis mignon ?"

Le pervers l'enlaça, amusé par son attitude timide et hésitante, tandis qu'il glissa une nouvelle fois sa main derrière son cou.

"Dis, tu crois que le Patron a de mauvaises intentions ? Chuchota une voix plus loin.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est probable, répondit une voix sur le même ton.

-J'ai un peu peur pour le gamin...

-C'est fini derrière, les sodomites ?! Grogna le Patron aux voix.

-Sodo... Quoi ? Hésita le Geek.

-Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Je peux te faire une démonstration, gamin."

Sodomites... Allez expliquer ça à un gamin dont l'innocence n'a d'égal que sa virginité.


End file.
